Light in the darkness
by Reasonc
Summary: Natsu leaves fairy tale after Lisanna death to train. What happens when he comes back with a blonde women that nobody knows except for master. What happens the two years he gone and what chaos is going to happen now that he's back. This is a natsuxharmen story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I Don't own Fairy tale**

Its been a month since that tragic day. The day the guild lost a member. Lisanna Strauss one of the take over siblings and best friend to our favorite dragon slayer. Its also been that same dragon slayer that everyone is wondering is at.

"Master do you know where Natsu has been he hasn't been around since he heard about lisanna" a woman with beautiful red hair wearing blue skirt with top with silver armor on said. Everyone around perked their head up seeing where the pink haired dragon slayers at hoping the master knew where he is at. A couple people in particular listen closely for the answer one was a blue hair girl with a book in her hands, another was a beautiful girl with long brown hair wearing a red bikini top and brown pants drinking a barrel with her eyes glued to the master. The last was a girl with long flowing white hair wearing a long red dress with a bow in front .These three women were Levy Mcgarden, Cana Alberona and Mirajane Strauss. A short old man with white hair mustache and drinking mug of beer sitting on the bar took a sigh this is the third guild master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar.

"I think its been long enough he said give him enough time before saying anything". He said in a low solemn voice.

" What did he say why did you have to wait to tell us" yelled the red hair girl. She been having a sinking feeling in her gut for a while now she just wanted to know what happen to him.

"Erza calm down and let me finish, as you know since Natsu found out about Lisanna he hasn't been around you all thought he might be out on a job that is not the case". Four girls hearts tighten at the thought of what happen. Master Makarov took in one more drink out of his mug. He took a look around to everybody. "Before I tell you you must all promise me you want over react until I say everything". He look around again seeing everyone one nods their heads four in particular were hesitant when nodding but he paid a little mind if they moved he could stop them.

" Now the day Natsu found out what happen he left and i'm guessing only five of you have seen him since then. As he look at Erza, Levy, Cana, Mira and a tall built man all caught each other eyes. As he received nobs from everyone he continued on "now the next night he came to my office, he decide to go on a training trip along with trying to find his father Igneel. Gasp could be heard all over the guild whispering about why he left now of all times. Master continued on with his speech "he ask me not to tell anyone till some time passed and that he wanted no one to come find him he will be back in time". Everyone nodded but some wanted to protest it and master could see it in there eyes and he need to talk to those people right away to make sure no problems would arise.

He jumped off the bar and made his way to the office while walking towards it he shouted out " to those five I was talking about come to my office now" he said. After you said that 4 people could be seen getting up and catching up to the person who was already standing as they made to the back of the guild hall and made to master office. As they entered they all took up spots around the room. The strauss siblings were back of group close together Elfman holding onto mira with one arm, Levy was of to side holding onto a book the had a red scale pattern to it. Cana was leaning on the wall with a beer in her hands Erza was in center with a confuse look as she notice Master staring out the window into the night sky. But what caught all their interest was a patch of blue fur the was on the couch on side.

Everyone recognized it was happy the blue exceed that was Natsu best friend. He had red puffy eyes and was sleeping but look like he was having a bad dream. Master turn his eyes to look as he heard the door open and shut turn back to the sky, he took in a deep sigh. "Don't go after him" he said in a stern voice that made all wince. Erza step forward, she was angry has casual the master was being about this Natsu just went through a loss he shouldn't be alone why did he leave without telling her she wondered. So thought she should voice her thoughts "why should we not, he not in right mind, he not thinking straight she yelled. Master sighed again. " he said you were going to be the hardest to convince Erza, I dont give the boy enough credit he smarter than what we think. Erza paused, at what the master said, "listen he talk to you, talk to all of you I don't know what he said but i think he gave you each something he wanted to tell you all something you each need to hear". Everyone looked down and thought about what he said to them." All we can do is hope he comes back and when he does be better than we are now"." Now about happy" he look to the small sleeping cat. "He said that Natsu wanted to be alone and wanted to ask you Mira if you could look after him till he gets back". Mira who was on verge of tears again thinking about what he said to her, straightened up nodded to the master, its the least I can do for him she thought. He turn to look back out the window. "Now that i've said that all we can do is wait till the day he comes back. You are all dismed". As everyone started to leave master called out one more time "Levy stay a moment dear. As everyone filed out and door closed he turned around to look at levy. "Whats the book he gave you about". Levy looked down to the book in her hands running a hands over the scales covering it. She straightened out and gave a master a small smile.

"Its a book about Dragon mating, but i don't know why he gave it to me" she said in low voice. Makarov smirked he cleared his voice " I think because you're the smartest out of all of you". Levy looked down "who all you speak of"? she asked. Makarov gave her a soft look "Im sure you can figure it out", as he started walking towards the door.

**Authors Note**

**This is my first fairy tale story so please bear with me. Its harmen which includes**

**Cana**

**Levy**

**Erza**

**Lisanna**

**Lucy**

**Mavis**

**Wendy**

**Mira**

**I know it seems like a lot of girls but i want one and some of them i wanted because the rare pairing and i thought i could write something interesting. Next chapter will be a time skip ahead to the start of the series. Till next time ga na. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with next chapter now want to voice that Im re watching Fairytale its been awhile and the farthest i got so far is after the seven year gap so i don't know END is so no this will, not for right now if i reach there and it comes to that then we cross that road when we come to it. Now this chapter is the two year time skip till start of the series and i'm adding in Ultear into the harmen.**

**Chapter 2 Who brought you hear?**

Its been two years, two very long years for Fairy Tail guild nobody has seen or heard from Natsu since he left and everybody is waiting for him to come back. Some more then others, they want answer to what he said to them before they people are anxious to get answer and also worried about what his answers will be.

Meanwhile Higardeon you see two figures getting off a boat. Both where wearing black cloaks over their bodies, hoods where over their heads, so noone saw their was good foot taller than the other. The shorter one only thing you could see was golden white hair that was coming out of the hood.

"Thank god we're off that thing, it still sucks to ride those death machines, but its better then it was a couple of years ago at least said taller figure, it was a masculine voice.

Giggling could be heard from the shorter figure sounded feminine if you could hear it, the man look at her with an annoyed expression "what's so damn funny you know how bad i use to be".

"I know Natsu-kun but its still a funny when you pout its cute". Natsu turn away to hide a blush crawling up his cheeks while grumbling" shut up mavis lets go catch the train I want to see everyone again". "okay lets go" mavis said started walking towards the train station across town.

**Meanwhile across town**

"What do you mean its the only magic shop in town". Scream a Blonde girl. "Sorry mam but this town is mostly fishing, we only serve to travelling wizards but we just got new shipment in of goods I think you would like. "Im looking for gate keys you have any of those". "Gate keys thats are rare request, im sure that you like this its popular with girls you can change colors of your clothes to match your mood like this green, blue."No I already have that she starts looking around and spots of box with silver key in it. "Oh my god its the little dog nicola". "I don't think you want that one its not very powerful" said the oldman behind the counter. "doesnt matter i been looking for it how much is it.

"20,000 thousands jewels".

The blonde {screw it im just gonna say lucy we all know who it is} Lucy threw back hair climbed on counter in sexy pose pushing out here cast "how much is it big man".

**Little bit later**

"I cant belevle my sex apple only woth 1,000 jewels geeses that man".

Its salamander oh my god" scream a group of girls.

_Salamander the fire mage that can use magic thats not sold in stores i got to see him, _Lucy thought as she ran to the crowd towards the center to see this salamander. When she got to the center _why is my heart beating so fast, is it because he a famous mage. Am i in love? _

"Igneel Igneel, huh who the hell are you"said natsu? Perhaps you heard of the salamander he said to look back "already gone" the proclaimed salamander said with shock eyes.

"Don't ignore salamander-sama scream girls as they beat Natsu up. "Now now ladies don't worry", as he pull out piece of paper scribbled down on it "here have my autograph".

"No thanks" said Natsu with a blank expression. "Dont be rude to salamander as natsu got beat up again. "Sorry ladies I have business to take care of but i'm having a party on my boat tonight you're all invited **red carpet**" said the proclaim salamander as he flew off on his fire.

"You okay Natsu" ask Mavis. "Yeah im fine but that guy was" Natsu started, "creep" finish lucy as she walk up to them. "I thank you for saving me without you I would of still be under his charm spell" she said. "Huh" Natsu said then his stomach growled, he blush and scratched that back of his head. "Let me buy you food as a thank you" lucy said.

**Later at a diner**

"My name lucy night to meet you", "aye" natsu said as he stuff his face full of food. Lucy sweatdrop at Natsu eating behaviors, while mavis giggled and ate slowly, Lucy began "Natsu and Mavis was it". "Aye" was his quick reply. "Thanks for the food" he said. "Its really no problem but should slow down food flying everywhere", _well there goes the thousand i saved_. "That salamander was using a charm spell see, its attracts people of opposite sex to the user even if its against their will. He doesn't deserve to be famous guy just plain creep". Lucy continued on" beleive it or not I'm a wizard myself, I haven't join a guild yet, oh guilds are organization that group of wizards join to do jobs together. The one i want to get in is really popular it must be tough, I really want to join it. I will join it" she finish all while acting like a crazed fan girl. Mavis sat there looking between the two as she said her speeal smiling to herself because she has a feeling she was talking about her guild.

"Oh I see" was Natsu answer as he was too busy stuffing his face to care. "Well it sounded like you were looking for someone"? she ask. Mavis decide it was time for her to jump in "yes we were kinda, you see natsu has been searching for his father since he left and we were pacing through to train station when we heard salamander so we decide to check it out". "Why did you think it was his father?. After mavis heard the question she answered "well salamander a fire dragon Igneel so we decide to check it out but the guy doesn't look like a salamander.

Lucy had weird look of her and decide to ask to clarify"so what Igneel look like a dragon she ask" when a picture of man breathing fire and had scales covering his body came to her mind.

"No Igneel is a dragon you see he found natsu in the woods and raised him" mavis started.

"What why would a dragon be in the middle of a town" she yelled. Natsu had to scratch his head at this "well we didn't I kinda just got excited when I heard Salamander you see hahaha". "Well I should be going so enjoy your food" she said as she place money on table and started walking away. She turn back at as people shock faces she seen natsu was on his knees"thank you for the food", he stated while mavis giggled away at his antics. "Dont do that it's embarrassing"she said as she finally left.

{Lucy gets invited to the party the same way}

**Later at Night**

Natsu and mavis didn't make it to the train on time so they had to spend another night in town. They're sitting on a overlook looking at the ocean. "Don't worry natsu we will find Igneel someday, hey isn't that the salamanders boat. she said pointing out to sea. "Whatever" was natsu replies as he looks down. Off to side of them they here some girls talking"isn't that the salamanders party, "awe i wish i could have gone", "salamander who that" said the last one. "Havent you heard the famous salamander is in town, he part of fairy tail" stated one of the girls.

At this Natsu turn to look at the boat glaring at it"Fairy Tail".

On the boat lucy was conversing with Salamander "Lucy you say thats a lovely name. "Thanks was he short reply. .Now lets start with a toast he said as he snap his fingers bubbles started going up air as lucy started to get sleepy. She realized what was happening" that was sleep magic" as she swatted bubbles away. "Now get this straight I want to get into Fairy Tale but I have no intention of being in your girl.

"You're a tough one to crack now be a nice girl till we reach bosco he stated as thugs turn up around her holding unconscious women. "You're the worst kind of mage there is. _Is this what a Fairy Tail wizard is like_. She tried to pull out her keys but salamander fire magic and knock out of her hands. "Gate keys huh so celestial spirit mage nice but these are worthless unless you hold a contract" he stated as he threw them in the was starting to cry at this.

Next thing know crash through the ceiling. As dust cleared there stood natsu. "Natsu" Lucy shouted happy he was here. Mavis was just above him with magic wings coming out of her back lucy come on" she stated as she grabbed her and flew off. Lucy turn up to Mavis" wait can't leave natsu" lucy said. Salamander looked at them as they flew away " don't let them leave they report to council **Prominence whip** as fire went towards mavis and lucy, mavis dodging all the fire. "Natsu can handle himself we explain later just lets go this in new to me so I don't have much time left". as she finish her wings disappeared and they fell into the water.

Natsu motion sickness its mangable only on a empty stomach so he was feeling like crap and all thugs were beating him up. Lucy saw a shine in water swam to it she grab her key of the ring and start to chant **Open, Gate of the water bearer Aquarius** as she stab the key into the water. A bright light was shown and there stood a mermaid with a jug in her hands. "Listen hair girly if you ever drop my keys again ill kill you" she stated. Lucy coward "aye, but right now we need you help use the water and sweep the ship back to port". "tch" said the mermaid,"don't tch me" lucy screamed. Aquarius spun around unleash massive tidal wave that crash ship on the sore along with lucy. "Damn got the ship to" Aquarius stated. "You were aiming for me" lucy said feeling hurt. "Dont call me for a while im going on week long trip with my boyfriend, my boyfriend" she repeated. "I heard you the first time" lucy said as she looked away.

Natsu was crawling onto top of ship and look ready" Fairy tale, you're a Fairy Tail mage" he stated with clear venom in his voice as he looked on to Bora and his men. "Yeah so what got a problem". he stated clearly irritated by this man's presence. Natsu threw off his black coat now he stood with his usual get up of black vest with gold trim scarf around his neck, black trouser but the peculiar thing was two tattoos, one was on his right forearm and the other was on his chest. The one on his forearm was of a fairy tail logo with stars around it". The one on his chest was of a dragon breathing white fire but the fire looked like it was breaking into pieces."I'm Natsu of fairy tail and i've never seen you before" natsu sated.

Lucy look on in shock"natsu from Fairy tail she looked to mavis. "Hai we both are" she said smiling towards Natsu. "That emblem the real deal bora" said one of the thugs. "Dont call me that you idiot" screamed bora.

"Bora the prominence, he was kicked out of Titan nose guild years ago I heard mavis stated. Natsu was walking towards the group "I don't care if you're good or bad guy if you tarnish Fairy Tail name i'm going to pulverises you.

"What are you going to do about it kid" **Prominence Typhoon **magic circle appear and fire head straight towards natsu as collide made massive explosion.

Lucy looked on and starting to go towards natsu when mavis step in front of her. "Bigger the talk the quicker they fall" bora said as he started to walk away but stop as he heard munching sound. "God this fire horrible tasting" natsu stated as he finished up the fire. Bore looked shocked at this. "Thanks for the meal, I'm fired up". **Fire Dragon Roar **as long stream of fire left out his mouth. As smoke cleared most bora men were down but one was looking like he saw a ghost. "Bora i've seen this guy before the pink hair scale looking scarf he the real". "Salamander" lucy exclaimed. Natsu was rushing towards him with his fist on fire bora was dodging him.

"He eats fire, breathes fire, punches with fire is that even magic" lucy shocked face she watched on to the fight. "Dragon lungs to breath, fire dragon scales for resistance and talons the wrap fire its a lost magic the Igneel taught him Dragon Slayer Magic she finished. Natsu looked at bora "let me show you what a Fairy Tail wizard can do **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** as natsu charge him bora panicd. **Hell Prominence** but he didn't aim well cutting the fire into the city. Before he realized it Natsu was on him with a hard punch to jaw sending him flying down to ground unconscious.

Mavis and Lucy walk up to Natsu as he landed and "good job natsu even though you did go a little overboard as church tower fell down behind her. Natsu chuckled put his ears perked up to sounds of footsteps turning he sees the army quickly he grabs mavis and lucy hands and states"shit the army lets get out of hear". Lucy "looks at him why you dragging me".

Natsu to back gives her a grin"you wanted join Fairy tail right well come on". Lucy looked shock at his words but smiles and nods starts running with him

**Next day **

The three were standing outside of the guild doors. "Well here you go, you can go in I have to go pay my respects i'll be back later" natsu stated as him and mavis started to walk away. Lucy looked at him nodded and open doors as the two turned the corner. As she open the guild doors what she saw shocked her a brawl was going on inside. As she made it almost to the bar a giant appeared behind her. "Shut up and stop you stupid brats" the monster stated. Lucy looked wide eyes"huge" she screamed as the monster stared down on look at monster "Master you still here I see". "Master" lucy exclaimed.

"You new" it stated as it shrunk down to the size of short old man. "Nice ta meet ya" he stated as he held out his hand. After he said hello he flipped until he was standing on rafters of second floor with papers in his hand. "You brats have done it again, destroyed half the port of highgarden this time" he said with a scowl, everyone else looked down in shame. A woman in the back who was eating strawberry cheesecake stood up and walk up to front of the group. Lucy look at her as she got up to the front towards the bar. She had beautiful scarlet hair, was wearing blue skirt with white blouse with armor on top. She started speaking in a commanding town," but master no one was in highgarden yesterday". Lucy look nervous as the women said that, women saw nervous and wanted to see what wrong"what's with you" she said in scary tone.

Lucy paled but said" well that was kinda me but one of your members save me from slave traders you see and he said that I could come join, but he took off right before I entered. Erza perked an eyebrow at this "what was his name the member who saved you"?

Lucy look at her cleared her throat at spoke"Natsu" .

Erza had wide eyes and lip was quivering before master jump down in front of her. His eyes screamed how serious this was but he wanted to make sure. "Miss" he began, "lucy" lucy stated for him. "Lucy who did you say brought you here" he question hoping this was for real for his sake and that of his children. Lucy looked around seeing everyone waiting for answer she turned back towards the master "I said Natsu brought me here".

**I know i'm evil but i want to get next chapter out quick so i cut it here next is the confrontation with natsu. After that we will get into the series plot until next time ga na. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time**

Lucy look at her cleared her throat at spoke "Natsu".

Erza had wide eyes and lip was quivering before master jump down in front of her. His eyes screamed how serious this was but he wanted to make sure. "Miss" he began, "Lucy" Lucy stated for him. "Lucy who did you say brought you here" he question hoping this was for real for his sake and that of his children. Lucy looked around seeing everyone waiting for answer she turned back towards the master "I said Natsu brought me here".

**Chapter 3 The Answer we been waiting for**

Silence that's all Lucy was seeing she looked around nervously, everyone eyes were big some of people she saw had tears building up and lips shivering, the women in front of her was one of those people.

Master look at her "Did he say anything before he left you at the door, anything at all" master said with a calm look but his eyes looked like he wanted the answer ten seconds ago. Lucy look at him finding their reaction weird "all he said was go in without him, and that he had to go pay his respects whatever that means". Master look down and started to fiddle with his mustache, "he must be talking about her grave" he stated out loud. Before anyone realized it two cloak figures drop down from the rafters above the guild to were master was standing. Master gazed at the two hooded figures. "Who might you two be"?

"Come on gramps you were just talking about me" the taller figure said as his hands reached up and ripped off the cloak covering his body. There was no mistaking its pink hair, million watt grin. It was Natsu he was back. Before he knew it he was tackled by four blurs. Each one crying into him punching him.

"Why did you leave you idiot" the four girls who punching the living day lights out of him. He leaned into each girl giving them pecks on the cheek. Whispering "I'm sorry". All four them got blushes and got up off of him.

The girls all got up and dusted themselves off and glared at Natsu as he got up. First for leaving then giving them the kiss. The hooded figure giggled at Natsu beat up form and how he handled the girls. All the members turn to look at the figure. Forgetting that from what they can tell she, was her still shock about Natsu being back. Master look at the figure and then to Natsu. "Tell me boy who might this be".

Natsu looked at master then to the figure. "I think this should be done in private first but I still don't like explaining things multiple times so what the hell". Natsu took a breath "Mavis would you please". Master froze at the name.

The figure giggled "of course Natsu-kun" and started to remove her cloak. The first was long golden white hair. When the the cloak was removed Master Makarov froze on spot standing in front of him was the first Master of Fairy Tail Mavis Verllion.

"Everyone I'll present Mavis Verllion First Master of Fairy Tail".

The guild went up stating that's impossible until Master spoke. "How are you alive Master Mavis". The guild fell silent at this.

Mavis look at natsu "You should explain this". Natsu look at her and nodded with a serious expression. "Well where do I begin".

**Flashback**

Six months of wondering around aimlessly he finally decide to visit the first master grave on Tenerou Island. After searching around aimlessly for first master grave he finally found it. He look at it and all the memories with lisanna came back to him. How they met when came guild, them hatching happy and raising him as family. The fateful night where he confessed to her about the moment they gave each other's their souls to each other. He started to cry his eyes out again just like when he first heard about her death. The death of his love, and mate he felt like a shell of a man the once light bringing mate tattoo he had after that fateful night with her was now dull color and crack around showing everyone his pain. He cried he didn't know how long he did but he cried his eyes out letting sorrow that's has been building up leave him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He quickly wipes his tears away and turns around to see a beautiful girl. "Hello are you okay". Natsu breaks down again crying into the girls embrace and she soothe him with words into his ears.

Flashback ends

That's how we met she confront me till my tears dried up. She explained who she was took me awhile to believe her but the weird part was that about month after she was training me was the anniversary of me and lissanna at least pose to be. I skipped training and was at the beach looking out over ocean when mavis found me. The guild was shock except for Mira, Natsu told her that he and Lissanna was dating in secret and even that they were already engage.

Flashback

Natsu was crying while sitting on beach looking at ocean as sun set. He heard footsteps walk up behind him. Mavis sat down next to him letting him cry his sorrows out. When he finally calms down a little mavis decide its time. "What is it Natsu".

"Today was pose to be our anniversary.

"I see that's why you skipped out on training". "Yeah it hit me, would we be married by now would she be happy and will we have any additions to my family by now".

"Well you must live on for her now in the book you gave me it said dragons mate only once".

"How am I pose live with my self-knowing the fire dragons will die out with me now the book had more in it but I could only read a passage of it the rest was to confusing".

Mavis looked at him with a thoughtful look, she look out to ocean waving on what she should do next. In truth since Natsu came to island she has grown to love the man he is becoming and is. From the stories of mission and his never give up attitude. She also notice that he has the potential to become a great wizard that can bring this world to great peace that's why she deicide start training him. "What if I told you if I translated the rest of text".

Natsu look at her with a shock face "what did it say, I gave the original to Levy thinking she could do it, I'm mean she was always there for me"? You think he would be berating at her to tell him but he learning to control his emotion and think smarter but his childish antics still come out. He sat there waiting for her to answer.

Mavis chuckled Levy along with few others were always brought up in his stories and its fitting she got the book if her assumption were correct "Well this what the last paragraph said that true a dragon will only mate once. What it also says that when the mate is decide her heart tells the dragon inside the slayer her replacements would be and that you would naturally start to love them just like you would love her but wouldn't realize it. From the looks at it the dragon inside you already started to try and get the replacements. Mavis started crying realizing that she probably couldn't be with Natsu because Lissanna didn't know her so she couldn't be one of the girls his inner dragons to go to.

Natsu started to wrap his arms around her and started to calm her down when he notice her crying. "What's wrong Mavis". Natsu was curious she just broke down crying and for some reason he just felt the need to wrap her in his arms and never let go. Mavis try to get out of his grasp she didn't want a reminder what she couldn't have. Then she felt him grab her waist and hand around her shoulders turning her face towards his. Next thing she knew Natsu was kissing her this shouldn't be possible she was just a ghost. A light envelope them and she felt heat throughout her whole body wait, body she took her hands started to feel and she realized she had a body again how possible. Natsu broke the kiss and light was still on his chest the dragon eyes change color to her hair and a blonde white fire came in right next to the pure white one. Wait does that mean Natsu dragon choose me.

**Flashback End**

The guild was becoming to quite. Cana, Levy, Erza, and Mira have hope that these replacements where them. Someone burst through the guild after Natsu finishing telling them of Mavis coming back to life.

"Ecuse me we have an emergcy S-Class mission a monster is destroying are town". Master nodded. "Erza you must go you can talk Natsu once you get back". Erza scowled at this but nodded knowing she was the only one who could go right now. She left guild hall following the civilian. Master turn to Natsu "well this is a shock but this calls for a celebration. At this everyone starting to party. Mira got Lucy her guild mark pink on her left hand. Natsu was sitting down at a table drinking with Cana, and talking to happy when Lucy came over.

"Hey Natsu look I am official member now". Natsu didn't seem to care "That's great Luligi". Lucy humph "It's Lucy". Happy was right next to Natsu crying happy tears as Natsu told Cana and him about some things since he been gone.

"You should go look for him gramps he said he be gone only a couple of days but it's been a week" screamed a little boy at Master. Listen her brat you dad a wizard he can handle himself go drink some milk he be back before you know it. "I hate you" Romeo said as he kick master and ran out of the guild.

"That's a little harsh" Lucy commented. Mira decide chime in "no truth be told Master is really worried but doesn't want to hurt Macco pride". Next thing anyone knew Natsu got up after talking with master a little and left the guild. Mira realizing what was happening told Lucy to follow him. As they passed by a crying Romeo Natsu pats him on head giving him a reshering smile as we walks off towards where Macco went.

"Why are you here again". Lucy look at him "Mira thought be good if you had some help". Natsu sat there holding his stomach a little. "Well thTS FINE WITH ME". The carriage stop "this is as far as I can take you" the driver spoke up". Natsu got up and left the carriage lucy following him. When they step outside there was a billiard going on. "What in the world " lucy screamed. As they continued on walking Lucy was screaming about it being so cold. Natsu just chuckled "that's what you get for wearing light clothes". Lucy glared at him "Your wearing less then I am".

Natsu turn to look at her"well my magic keeps me warm, you know what you kind of annoying". Happy chimed in "Aye". Lucy got a idea and pulled a key out Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation Horologium. A clock appeared and Lucy got inside of it as they continued up the mountain.

Next thing after Natsu was explaining what mission Macao was on a Vulcan appeared. He stole Lucy and ran off. Natsu sniffed the air _so that's Macao he got token over big dummy._As he finally caught up to them in cave a gaint cow was battleing the Vulcan. The bull got the nights knock out of him. Natsu sighed. He brought his hands together Fire Dragons Roar. Letting a stream of fire burn the Vulcan to smeatherings. The Vulcan staring glowing and shrunk down to a injured Macao. "So I was right the Vulcan took over Macao".

Lucy patch him up. Lucy nodded as Macao started stering. "Natsu is that you". Natsu look at him "yeah its me its good to see you again but Romeo worried let me get you back to him. Macao chuckled "yeah I cant believe it I took out 19 of those before last one got jump on me". Lucy sat there shock that he took out 19 of the monster by himself.

Later Romeo was crying thinking about how his dad went on mission for him when he heard his name. He looks up to see Lucy, Natsu, Happy and "Tou-chan" he screamed as he tackled his dad.

Lucy, Happy and Natsu started heading back guild as Romeo called out to him. "Natsu, Happy Lucy thank you".

"No problem", "Aye", and Lucy just waved back feeling good she helped out. 

**Sorry I wanted to continue but this chapter was harder than I thought it was going to be to right. Next one is Lucy first mission and lullaby ark. Im trying to stick to the cannon but I just can't seem to like anything I right if someone wants to help that would be great. Lisanna is the main girl for this harmen to. I love her and it pissed me off that they had that great back story for her and natsu and did nothing with it. **


End file.
